


Kane's Haunted House

by Sunshinecowger



Category: The 100 (TV), kabby - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Halloween, Haunted House, Hot, In the Dark, Just Sex, Neighbors, Pure sex, Sexual, Smut, Taking care of a need, hiding in the shadows, one time thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 00:19:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12243438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecowger/pseuds/Sunshinecowger
Summary: They've been watching each other for awhile.He offers to walk her through his haunted house, she accepts.Things take a turn.





	Kane's Haunted House

For as many years as she could remember, her entire block got in on the Halloween spirt. A block party. Every house had something amazing going on. Abby’s house was the ghost area, complete with a graveyard that had ghosts popping up from the ground to give the young kids and their parents quite the scare. The food was kept at table in the middle of the street. Two different houses played scary movies, one was Halloween and the other was Charlie Brown. Marcus Kane had a haunted house that wrapped from his front yard and around to the back, different neighbors would help out by jumping out and scaring all who dared to enter.   
This year Abby had agreed to help too, first though she had agreed to walk through. This year she was dressed as a sexy cat, complete with black heels, black skirt, tank top and cat ears. Clarke had done her mother’s makeup. She supposed she had dressed the part a bit to see Marcus’s reaction. For the last year, he had eyed her from across the street and more than once he had caught her watching him when he mowed his grass. The tension had been there for some time.   
They attended the same parties, helped out at the same functions since their children went to the same school and not to mention that Abby’s daughter was dating Kane’s son.   
Abby had never thrown herself at a man and at the same time, she needed the one who was currently dressed as a vampire and a damn sexy vampire he made. His hair that was normally unruly and all over the place was slicked back. In his mouth were fake teeth, fake blood dribbled from his lower lip and down his chin. He wore a black tux, damn, he was breath-taking.   
Right now his eyes were on Abby Griffin, they stared at each other before he without shame ran his eyes down her body before slowly letting them slide back up her body. When he met her eyes again, neither looked away immediately.   
“He looks hot, Abs.”   
She laughed at Callie’s appraisal.   
“Yes, I think I should ask him to take me through the haunted house.”   
“Wait until it gets a bit darker.”   
“I’m sure it will be dark enough inside.”   
“Good point. Go get it, girl.”   
Abby wasn’t the kind that normally did this kind of thing and yet everyone she looked at him, she wanted to know what it was like to be against him.   
“Abby?”   
She hadn’t seen him approach.   
“I’m here too, Kane.”   
Marcus looked at Callie and gave her a smile.   
“Yes, Hello, Callie. I was wondering if you wanted a tour of the haunted house before you helped out?”  
“I would, yes. I will see you in a bit, Callie.”   
“Everyone is in position, I’ll show you where I will be. We can watch the first round of people come through together.” 

The first long hall, had glow in the dark paint on the walls, spooky music filled the closed area of the haunted house. They opened into a graveyard that made it appear that they were outside. Ghosts flew through the air.   
“I’m supposed to have the ghost house.”   
“Yours is the best, Abby.”   
She felt his breath on the back of her neck.   
“You’re standing very close.”   
“Just trying to protect you.”   
“Should I be in fear?”   
His eyes moved down the back of her, knowing full well she was watching him.   
“Yes, you should be.”   
“That is good to know.”   
She had that smirk that drove him half mad.   
“This way.”   
They walked through the clown area, where a large chair was, a man that looked like a fake clown would later jump from that spot and scare the living daylights out of everyone.   
“Are you still scared of clowns, Abby?”   
‘Yes.”   
“Stay close then.”   
“How close, Marcus?”   
She had stopped walking, Marcus ran the back of his knuckles over her bare shoulders.   
“Seems like this outfit is a little too cold in October.”   
“If only I had some way of staying warm.”   
“And if only I had some way of knowing that you were truly cold.”   
She laughed   
“Yes, if only, Marcus.”   
They continued their walk through the maze, the mirrors, the room filled with fake candles where Michael Myers would jump out.   
“Want to see where I will be?”   
“Yes.”   
He motioned for her to follow him, he opened a small black door and shut it behind him. A tiny room with one fake flickering candle, just enough light so that he wouldn’t fall. A chair sat in the middle of the tiny room, something that every helper received just in case they got tired. There was a one-way window that he could put his arm through in order to grab people.   
“I could see out…..”   
“And yet, no one can see in?”   
“Does that bother you, Abby? Being in a room with me where no one can see us.”   
Abby smiled, the candle’s reflection shining in her eyes.   
“I think I welcome it.”   
“Do you now.”   
The walkie talkie on his belt squeaked.   
“Marcus, where are you? We have to get in position.”   
“I am in my spot, was showing someone around.”   
“Ok, were taking our spots and then first round will come through.”   
They heard as everyone came in and took their spots.   
“Are you going to let me witness you doing your magic?”   
He smirked at her.   
“Would you like to see me doing my magic?”   
“I think so.”   
“Come and stand here, next to the glass.”   
Abby did as he requested. He stepped up behind her, his chest against her back as they heard the voice of the first people come through.   
“Trying to keep me safe again?”   
“How can I stick my arm out with you in front of me if I don’t stand close?”   
“You told me to stand here.”   
“Bothered.”   
She let out a small laugh, not bothering to answer. The kids walked through the area, Marcus stuck out his arm sending teen girls running. Marcus got closer to her as each new group came through. Being this close to Abby and her being dressed in hardly anything was making him incredibly hard. Abby felt it, she tested her hips by rolling them back and against him. Marcus moaned into her air.   
“Be careful what you start, Abby.”   
“What makes you think I’m afraid of taking it to the finish?”   
“Abby…..”   
He gripped her hips.   
“Don’t you have a job to do with that arm?”   
“Yes, however, you seem so much more fun to touch.”   
Abby turned in his arms.   
“Do your job, Marcus.”   
Her hands slid down to his belt as Abby dropped to her knees.   
“Oh…….”   
“Your job, Marcus.”   
She slipped his pants down to mid-thigh, he was still protected by his black cotton boxers.   
“Abby…….”   
“Shhhhh, Marcus.”   
Then she slipped him from his boxers, impressive she thought. He was thick, his cock seemed to be pulsing as he waited for whatever it was that she wanted to do. Abby slipped her mouth around him. Marcus braced his hands on either side of the one-way window. In that moment they were thankful for the loud haunted music that masked his loud moan.   
“Yes, Abby! Your mouth is so good.”   
She allowed her mouth to move from his shaft and down to his testicles, he let out an appreciative moan as her fingernails slid down the outside of his thighs. His hips rolled against her mouth, Marcus placed one hand on her shoulder as the other slid into her hair.   
“Abby, please, baby, please.”   
Abby moved back over his head, before licking his vein sending even more pleasure through him. Abby gripped his hips, forcing him to go faster.   
“I’m close, Abby.”   
She stroked him as she sucked, swirling her tongue around him. He bucked his hips faster. He came with a loud moan. The fact that she was swallowing only intensified his orgasm. Marcus leaned his head back against the wall as his breathing began to calm down. When he calmed down, he kissed her hard.   
“Sit down, Abby.”   
She smiled before sitting down in the chair. Marcus knelt before her.   
“Don’t you have a job to do?”   
He arched and eyebrow as he smirked.   
“I do indeed.”   
Marcus placed his hands on her knees.   
“There is something I’ve thought about doing to you several times. Would you like me to show you what that is, Abby?”   
She swallowed hard as her center filled with heat.   
“Yes….”   
He pushed her knees apart. He moaned.   
“I had a feeling you weren’t wearing panties under here. Abby?”   
“Yes?”   
He smiled at her breathy sound.   
“Do you ever touch yourself as you think of me?”   
“Yes.”   
“I thought so. Show me.”   
“What?”   
“Touch yourself, let me see.”   
Abby stared at him. He was smiling.   
“Please, Abby.”   
He took her hand in his and set it against her.   
“You want me to show you?”   
“Please.”   
Abby stroked herself. Marcus pulled her skirt all the way up so that she was completely revealed.   
“What do you picture me doing in this spot, Abby?”   
“I picture……”   
“What, Abby?”   
“I picture your mouth, your fingers.”   
“Do you want me to do that now?”   
“Yes, Marcus, Please.”   
He moaned before kissing her knee, he kissed up her leg until his mouth was finally on her. Abby yelled his name against her own hand as he gave into her fantasies of him. Marcus didn’t hold back, he slid his fingers in her as he sucked on the tiny bundle of nerves.   
“I knew you would taste good, damn.”   
His words shot through her, sending her nerves spiraling. Abby was pulling at his hair. Tugging him closer.   
“Get on me, Abby.”   
He laid back on the hard floor.   
“On you?”   
“My face, Abby.”   
Her mouth fell open.   
“I’ve never done that.”   
“Tonight, you will. Come on. Just lower yourself.”   
Abby did as he said, Marcus held her hip as she lowered herself to him. The second his tongue flicked her, pleasure she had never known shot through her. Abby pressed against him, he flicked and sucked, her head flew back.   
“I’m going to cum, Marcus. Please don’t stop, please.”   
He continued until she came over him. Marcus flipped her on to her back.   
“Do you want me to stop? We don’t have to go any further.”   
She cupped his face.   
“I’ve been dreaming too long about this. Please.”   
“What happens after, Abby?”   
“I don’t know. I don’t know, Marcus. I can’t stop thinking about this though. So, for now, give me this.”   
“Alright, but we are going to talk about this before I let you go home tonight.”   
“Marcus….Please.”   
Abby wrapped her arms and legs around him. He moaned as he pushed into her. He smiled down at her as he stilled momentarily.   
“Fuck, it feels good. Damn it, Abby. I knew it would feel good being inside you.”   
“You’re so big.”   
“And you’re going to take it.”   
“Yes! Make me take it, Marcus.”   
He moved his hips, rocking hard against her. Abby held to him, watching him, not taking her eyes off of him as these sensations of each other wrapped around them, locking them in their own private oasis as outside people screamed in fear.   
“I knew it would be this good, Marcus. I knew it!”  
“Tell me how you like it.”   
“Just keep pushing into me.”   
Marcus kept up until he felt like he would explode and then he pulled out quickly. Abby’s groan was her form of protest. Marcus wasn’t done, he slid himself through her folds, the head of his cock rubbing against her firm clit. Abby moaned loudly, Marcus looked sexy as he held himself up and over her, the way his eyes were dark, the candle flickering against his good looks.   
“That feels so good. Marcus, Oh my God!”   
“Are you close, Abby. I’ll slam back into you when you’re close.”   
“I am, baby. Please. Please, let me feel you inside me again.”   
He groaned before he gripped himself in order to position himself at her entrance again.  
“Abby, I’m going to be close soon. I’m not even in you and I can feel it.”   
“Let me cum with you, Marcus.”   
She reached down and rubbed her own clit as he slammed into her.   
“That is sexy, baby. Keep doing that, sweetheart. Don’t stop, let me watch you.”   
His eyes stayed on where their bodies were joined together, it turned him on.   
“Marcus, I can feel it. Harder! Please, Marcus.”   
He slammed his hips against hers. He came a second after hers began. Marcus smiled down at her.   
“Abby, you are out of your mind if you think this is a one-time thing.”   
“What makes you think I want to do it again?”   
She smirked and he laughed.   
“Because no one has ever made you cum like that and no one has ever made me that hard. This is not a one-time thing.”   
He laid a kiss to her cheek before helping her up from the ground. 

The end


End file.
